lonelygirl15fandomcom-20200213-history
Swimming!
|image = swimming.jpeg |caption = Lonelygirl15, Swimsuit Edition | number = 26 |date = 20060829 |url = myspace.com | forumid = 310 | length = 3:03 |description = We went up to the river and I went swimming. Daniel was LAME and didn't want to go in the water... but... well you'll see! |song = Junkie by The Jane Doe's | location = The Swimming Hole |tags = | execprod = Miles Beckett, Mesh Flinders, and Greg Goodfried | producers = Miles Beckett | directors = Mesh Flinders and Miles Beckett | camera = Miles Beckett and Mesh Flinders | vidplay = Mesh Flinders | story = Miles Beckett and Mesh Flinders | editor = Miles Beckett | cast = Category:Videos with Owen Category:Videos with Thor |Previous = I'm Really, Really, Really Excited! |Next = Bree The Cookie Monster }} Bree and Daniel head to the river for a swim. Transcript Bree: (at home sitting at her desk talking to the camera) So today, we're going to the river. I've been promised swimming, and when I've been promised swimming, nothing better get in my way! (cut to interior of a car, Daniel is driving) Bree: Daniel? When are we gonna get there? Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Where even are we? (Bree whispers, addressing the camera) He's probably not taking me swimming at all. He's probably taking me into the woods to hack me into little pieces...and eat me! (cut to Bree walking a stony path towards the water) Bree: Forgot my hat. Daniel: Why'd you wear flip-flops? Why didn't you wear your hiking boots? Bree: Skeeter hunting. (musical montage of Bree swimming) Bree: Skeeter hunting consists of walking along the creek and looking for those little water beetles that skit along the surface, and then bashing their brains out when you find them. Daniel: What do you bash their brains out with? Bree: A flip-flop. (musical montage of Bree swimming) Bree: (camera show Daniel brushing at his clothes, which are wet) Daniel got in the water. (giggles) Whatever happened to that girl, Cassie? Daniel: Who? Bree: That girl. She was in your class? (Daniel looks confused) You know? Daniel: I have no idea what you're talking about. (musical montage of Bree swimming) (Bree is shown smacking a waterbug with her shoe) Daniel: So this is "Skeetering"? Bree: (giggles) Good name for it. Daniel: You like that? Bree: It's like..."Skeeter Hunting 2.0" (musical montage of Bree swimming) Bree: (seen from behind, rubbing something off her hand with her shoe, she looks back at the camera) Did she graduate? Daniel: Who? Bree: Cassie. Daniel: Who is this girl? Bree: She was in your class. (musical montage of Bree swimming) Bree: ...P.E. together. Daniel: What'd she look like? Bree: I don't remember. Daniel: Why would you even bring--- Bree: (interrupts) I don't know what I'm worrying - just forget about it. I dunno, we just used to...walk around the track together. ...because everybody was so mean to her. You know? (turns to the camera) Do you want to go? (musical montage of Bree swimming, including silent clips from earlier in the video where she says "taking me into the woods to" and "flop") Bree: (swimming) It's nice and cold and refreshing. Notes * This is Bree's first mention of Cassie. The fact that Daniel does not remember her adds to the eerie plotline. * When this video was originally posted on YouTube the first sentence "So today, we're going to the river," is not included, and the video cuts off in the middle of the last word, "refreshing." The expanded version appeared on Revver. * The plants in this video were identified as being unique to Southern California and the swimming hole was eventually identified as part of the San Gabriel River in Angeles National Forest, California, near Sheep Mountain. * In early December 2006 this became the second lonelygirl15 video to garner more than 1 million views on YouTube. *The Jane Does, whose song was featured in this video, were previously managed by Seth Jacobs, who now works as the music supervisor for EQAL. http://lg15today.blogspot.com/2008/07/chat-with-creators-is-nowlive.html * The song Junkie by The Jane Does can also be heard slowed down in all five of the OpAphid Set of Five videos. * When fans were trying to determine who was behind lonelygirl15, some stumbled upon a comment on MySpace from the Jane Does to Amanda Goodfried from August 24, 2006: "Hey Amanda - thanks for the love." *When Bree and Daniel are walking through the park to the swimming hole, Bree is not yet wearing her bathing suit. It is unlikely that she could be wearing it under her clothing because a dark bathing suit would be visible under a light pink tank top like she was wearing. It is possible that she was holding it in her hat or that Daniel was carrying it.